Doki Doki Literature Club
Doki Doki Literature Club (Possibly known Heart-Pounding Literature Club) was probably meaning about game for Novel, Which you have start is your name as they complaining about (such as Popuri). This is a psychological horror game under the guise of a camp romance visual novel. The game is the first made by Team Salvato, a game development studio headed by Dan Salvato. Salvato is very well known in the competitive Super Smash Bros. Melee community as a semi-retired Link player, the developer of several popular mods to enhance tournament experiences, developer of FrankerFaceZ for Twitch, and a massive weeaboo. "Doki doki" as seen in the title comes from the Japanese onomatopoeia for a beating heart (Japanese: ドキドキ, Hepburn: dokidoki). About this game Hi, Monika here! Welcome to the Literature Club! It's always been a dream of mine to make something special out of the things I love. Now that you're a club member, you can help me make that dream come true in this cute game! Every day is full of chit-chat and fun activities with all of my adorable and unique club members: Sayori, the youthful bundle of sunshine who values happiness the most; Natsuki, the deceivingly cute girl who packs an assertive punch; Yuri, the timid and mysterious one who finds comfort in the world of books; ...And, of course, Monika, the leader of the club! That's me! I'm super excited for you to make friends with everyone and help the Literature Club become a more intimate place for all my members. But I can tell already that you're a sweetheart—will you promise to spend the most time with me? ♥ This game is not suitable for children or those who are easily disturbed. Plot Summary The game follows the main character's experiences in his school's literature club. Its president, Monika, is aware of her existence in a game and sabotages every other member of the club in order to be with the player. Setting Doki Doki Literature Club! appears to be set in Japan. Its title includes Japanese, Natsuki makes a Japanese pun in Act 1, and two of its four characters have real Japanese names while the other two have names that--though not traditional--fit phonologically with the Japanese language. However, this is brought into contention by Monika in Act 3, where questions if the game truly does take place in Japan, citing the "classrooms and stuff kind of weird for a Japanese school" and that "everything is in English." Despite this, there's at least one background which contains clearly-visible Japanese text. Additionally, all of the backgrounds are very consistent with real-life Japanese houses and schools. The game presumably takes place in 2017, evidenced by a calendar on Sayori's wall being labelled "Calendar 2017" in English. The text is not readable in the in-game version of the background, but a full-resolution version can be found on background artist Velinquent's Pixiv account. Gameplay Doki Doki Literature Club! is structured as a visual novel, a genre of game which typically involves a player reading dialogue and occasionally making choices to influence to progression of the story. This is just Novel game, Apparently you can Save or Load if you want to resume the message text later. But as you can see, this is was probably might wanted about characters have been included. Deletion about Monika.chr A First file is named monika.chr, This is some people who do have deleted this file to start new game for save, In other words, You will notice the words says END, which it's Sayori hanging herself, Waiting 10 minutes, a text says "Now everyone can be happy." If you notice, BACKUP Characters Folder, to having back Monika.chr File. The Characters Folder Characters Folder is included with chr Files, indicates by included 4 Files have used. * Monika.chr - A File shows for cracked circle on a black background, * Natsuki.chr - A File shows painted mess of black, blue, and grey, but the image is actually inverted and rectangular-mapped. ** Included with Polar Version. * Sayori.chr - OGG File, which it was glitches, like Audacity, It reveals a QR code. * Yuri.chr - An unknown file which why It's ASCII, however it maybe Easter Egg. Deleting Monika.chr File gives you wait 10 minutes, until the text appears: Now Everyone can be Happy, To Prove if you playing this game have 4 files characters, DO NOT DELETE ALL CHR FILES UNLESS BACKUP CHARACTERS FOLDER! If you delete all CHR Files, that might be glitched, the more Endings will be bad. Development The game was in development for over two years using the visual-novel development engine Ren'Py, during which Salvato kept the project almost entirely secret, only dropping very few enigmatic hints. The existence of the project was only directly revealed on 8 September 2017, when Dan Salvato that he would “begin to reveal information about his never-before-seen next big project” along with an image of four colored squaresSalvato, Dan (dansalvato). “In one week, I will begin to reveal information about my never-before-seen next big project. Stay tuned.” 8 Sep. 2017, 1:01 PM. Tweet. These four squares corresponded to the eye colors of the four characters. On 16 September 2017, Team Salvato’s Twitter account made its first tweet, revealing that the project was a gameTeam Salvato (teamsalvato). “Team Salvato is born. We are a game development studio. New info will be shared each day until the final game reveal on the 22nd. Stay tuned” 16 Sep. 2017, 12:13 PM. Tweet, but the nature and title of the game were only made public on 22 September 2017Team Salvato (teamsalvato). “After nearly 2 years of hard work, Team Salvato presents:” 22 Sep. 2017, 10:01 AM. Tweet, the day of release. Reception Though the game was initially not well known due to the absolute lack of information regarding it prior to its release, its release through Steam on 6 October 2017 was met with critical acclaim, garnering over 14,000 reviews within a month, 97% of which were positive. Several gaming-focused outlets featured articles praising the game, including Rock Paper ShotgunJosuweit, Amy. “Doki Doki Literature Club Is a Hidden Horror Game for the Internet Age.” Rock Paper Shotgun, 31 Oct. 2017, 5:06 PM, www.rockpapershotgun.com/2017/10/31/doki-doki-literature-club-horror-game/., PC GamerWright, Steven T. “Doki Doki Literature Club! Hides a Gruesome Horror Game under Its Cute Surface.” PC Gamer, Future Plc, 26 Oct. 2017, 10:00 PM, www.pcgamer.com/doki-doki-literature-club-hides-a-gruesome-horror-game-under-its-cute-surface/., PolygonRose, Victoria. “Doki Doki Literature Club Is an Uncontrollably Horrific Visual Novel.” Polygon, Vox Media, 22 Oct. 2017, 11:54 AM, www.polygon.com/2017/10/22/16512204/doki-doki-literature-club-pc-explained., KotakuJackson, Gita. “Doki Doki Literature Club Scared Me Shitless.” Kotaku, Gizmodo Media Group, 11 Oct. 2017, 12:10 PM, kotaku.com/doki-doki-literature-club-scared-me-shitless-1819361548.Jackson, Gita. “Doki Doki Literature Club's Horror Was Born From A Love-Hate Relationship With Anime.” Kotaku, Gizmodo Media Group, 20 Oct. 2017, 4:48 PM, kotaku.com/doki-doki-literature-clubs-horror-was-born-from-a-love-1819724999., and SiliconeraCouture, Joel. “Get To Know Your Fellow Lovers Of Writing With Doki Doki Literature Club!” Siliconera, Curse, 13 Oct. 2017, 2:00 PM, www.siliconera.com/2017/10/13/get-know-fellow-lovers-writing-doki-doki-literature-club/.. References Detection about Anti-Virus To Prove before you play Doki Doki Literature Club, I recommend you have Add exception for Anti-Virus Software such as AVG, Avast. Please Remember, We know when Virus have detected this file: DDLC.exe, you have Report false positive at avast website. The VirusTotal can seen here, Which includes 3 Detection Ratio, as well AVG does not detected it. PLEASE NOTE: When this game have a Virus, Please Uninstall it on Steam or backup first. Characters Five Characters for Literature Club. * Sayori * Monika * Yuri * Natsuki * Main character Gallery TBA. Category:Official Games